


who are ya callin’ cute

by rosysweets



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Fluff and Smut, I Tried, Masturbation, Pet Names, Phone Sex, Porn with Feelings, This was purely self indulgent, aiden is my self insert so you can use your imagination as to what she looks like :), also lucifer's a dick, help i don't know how dicks work, i hope this isn't too ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:40:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26945317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosysweets/pseuds/rosysweets
Summary: Mammon fails yet another exam so Lucifer gets creative with his punishment. Can he make it through one night without Aiden?
Relationships: Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	who are ya callin’ cute

It was the day that final grades for the semester came out and Aiden was worried. Not for herself, but for Mammon.

Ever since day one, he had been very clingy. Lucifer almost instantly regretted assigning him to watch over her. If the exchange program failed because Aiden had been driven away by Mammon’s boorish behavior, Diavolo wouldn’t be happy. He initially tried to shoo him away as much as possible but after a while he saw the way she looked at him when she thought no one was watching. She had become fond of him for reasons Lucifer couldn’t decipher.

Aiden was more quiet and reserved so she appreciated Mammon’s effort to include her in conversations. He always went out of his way to make sure she felt comfortable. While his words may have indicated less, his actions spoke volumes. She also appreciated his more extroverted nature. She was often met with texts that read “I know ya been cooped up in that room all day. Get dressed! I’m takin’ ya out for ice cream. My treat! You can thank me later.” If she ever said she wasn’t feeling up to going out, he was fine with that too. As long as he was next to her, he didn’t really care what they did. 

Despite all of Lucifer’s warnings that the courses down here would be so much harder than anything she had done on Earth, she had been passing almost with ease. Everything about the Devildom was so new and fascinating, that she wanted to learn everything she could. She had always excelled under the pressure of timed tests and due dates. When Lucifer handed her her first grades early on, he simply gave her a terse “Well done”. She had proved him wrong and he wasn’t quite used to that yet. When Mammon asked to see her grades and he saw she passed with flying colors, he felt a twinge of jealousy at first. That feeling was soon replaced with an admiration for her skills. “Sheesh, I’m not only stuck with a human, I’m stuck with a nerd too? Just my luck.” Aiden slapped his shoulder and he gave her his classic shit-eating grin. 

While he may have initially scoffed at her academic achievements, she was the first person he came to when he needed help with schoolwork...which was all the time. One of those times, he had initially invited her over to his room to help him focus on his homework but he had soon ditched that altogether to watch her as she read and highlighted the chapter pages they had been assigned for a history course they shared. She could feel his gaze boring into her and eventually looked up.

“You know the assignment isn’t going to get done by you watching me do it, right?”

“How do ya do that? All that school stuff. I can’t even get myself to pay attention.” 

He didn’t think she got it but he felt vulnerable admitting his weakness, that there was something he wasn’t good at. She looked up at the ceiling to think for a moment.

“I dunno. I’ve always kinda liked learning I guess. Even if I’m not so great at other things, I think I’m good at school stuff. You know in college, I would take extra courses that weren’t even in my program. I even went on and graduated from grad school like right before I was brought down here. I didn’t have a plan so I don’t really know what I would be doing right now if I wasn’t here. Honestly the timing was kind of perfect.”

He let her ramble on and the jealousy mixed with admiration came on again. So not only was she smart on Earth, she was smart here too. How hadn’t she gotten tired of him yet?

After dinner on the day of the final exam results, Lucifer called everyone in the House of Lamentation to his office individually to give them their scores. After the rest of the brothers received their results, Aiden went in. It was a brief interaction as she had blown everyone out of the water as usual. After she came out of the office, it was Mammon’s turn next.

“Good luck Mammon! I’m sure you did great.” She said as she gave his hand a squeeze. “I’m going to go back to my room to lay down, but I’ll see you later, okay?” 

He nodded as she walked away then he turned back to the wretched door to Lucifer’s office. She always believed in him, despite his long history of failures, but he wasn’t confident in his score this time around. They had studied together and basically pulled an all nighter, but he knew he didn’t retain anything. The morning of the test he even got her a coffee, the Devildom equivalent to what she called a cold brew, as a preemptive apology. He grumbled about having to spend money on a fancy iced drink, but truly when it came to her, he really didn’t mind.

“Mammon, I know you’re out there.” he heard Lucifer's voice say through the door. Whatever punishment he had ready for him, he was sure he could take it in stride as usual.

“Yeah yeah, whaddaya want from me this time?” he said as he walked in and closed the door behind him. “I know I failed, just tell me the consequences already.” He sat down in front of Lucifer’s desk.

“Well you’re right. You did fail...once again.” Lucifer slid the exam to him across the desk. A big 12% was circled at top in red ink. That was actually better than he thought he did. “I would say I’m disappointed but this is a regular occurrence at this point.”

“Okay, get on with it. What are ya gonna do to me this time? Can’t be worse than anything else you’ve done before.” Mammon said, trailing off.

Lucifer relished in Mammon’s ignorance for a moment and crossed his legs in his chair. “I’ve already charmed Aiden’s door so you won’t be able to see her for the rest of the night.”

Mammon immediately thought of a way to get around it. That didn’t stop her from going to his room instead…

“And vice versa. She’s clearly a distraction so I want you two to spend one night apart.”

Mammon rolled his eyes and got up out of the chair making his way back to the door. “You’re gettin’ soft, aren’t ya? Piece of cake. Not having that human around for one night ain’t that much of a punishment. See ya!” 

Aiden laid in bed, watching a documentary on her laptop when she checked the time on her D.D.D. It was way past when Mammon would usually knock on her door. She grew worried that maybe he hadn’t passed like she thought and Lucifer was doing a number on him. She unlocked her phone screen and sent him a text. 

“How did everything go with Lucifer?”

Mammon had spent the entire walk back to his room trying to figure out what he would do for the rest of the night. Everything he thought of required Aiden to be there. He really couldn’t get that damn human out of his head. When he got to his room, he laid on the couch and pulled out his D.D.D. Oh shit, he’d missed a text from her. 

“I’m sorry, I failed. The punishment wasn’t even that bad this time though. I just gotta not hang out with you tonight.” 

He pushed send and a few moments later his phone was buzzing with her name across the screen. He pressed the green button and put the phone to his ear.

“So we really can’t hang out tonight?”

This was a shift. Usually Mammon was begging to hang out with her not the other way around.

“Yeah, he said he put some kinda curse on our doors. It’s fine, we can just do stuff tomorrow. No sweat.”

Even as he said this to her, he knew he was lying. Nowadays, they often found themselves sleeping in each other’s beds. It had happened once accidentally when Aiden had fallen asleep during one of their tv marathons and Mammon didn’t want to wake her up. Ever since then, Mammon purposely made excuses to not sleep a part. Having her next to him made him sleep easier than he had in awhile. Aiden found herself making excuses too. Not only were they falling asleep together, they had crossed the line from platonic to sexual more times than either of them were willing to admit. It was always heavy makeout sessions after dark, with her in his lap doing provocative things with her hips. Mammon didn’t know how it happened and he was honestly kind of surprised every time because she always came onto him. He liked that this bolder side of her seemed to be reserved for him only.

“I mean just because we can’t see each other doesn’t mean we can’t do anything. Like what would we normally be doing right now?”

She knew where she was headed and Mammon got an inkling of where she was headed too.

“Well I dunno, you’d probably turn off the lights and put on some dumb human show. Th-then you’d sit next to me and put your head on my shoulder.” His face was already burning up. Thank god she couldn’t see him right now. She liked to tease him about how red he got when he was flustered.

“Mhmm, and then what? If I recall correctly, we usually get distracted part way through?”

“Yeah, that’s because you always do that thing to my neck! You know I can’t resist ya when you do that…”

He heard her quietly laugh to herself. “Yeah, I know. That’s why I do it. Your reaction is just so cute.”

“Hey, who are ya callin’ cute? You know, you’re speakin’ to THE great Mammon, right?”

She rolled her eyes. She knew she had to get him back on track or else he’d rant all night but she couldn’t resist pushing his buttons a little.

“Okay so…I’m kissing your neck. What next?”

He felt the bulge in his pants grow a bit and he used his hand to rub against it, trying to mimic the friction she always provided. She was getting him so flustered without her even being in the room. Did she feel the same way right now? 

“Well next y-you get real bold and make yourself comfortable in my lap.” He wished he could stop stuttering and play it cool but the more she talked, the more he found it hard to think.

“And what do I do on your lap?”

“You start grinding on me.” He lets out an involuntary moan. Fuck, if she wasn’t sure, she knew she had a hold on him now.

“Mammon?”

“What?” he said a bit louder than he intended. He was annoyed and frustrated that they couldn’t even be in the same room right now.

“Are you touching yourself?”

He looked down at his bulge again and despite him palming himself this entire time he realized he hadn’t even thought to pull his dick out. She wasn’t here, what was stopping him? 

“I-uh...You’re kinda leadin’ this whole thing and ya didn’t mention it.”

That was enough to push any reservations she had aside about this. The great Mammon was waiting for her permission to touch himself. A girl could get drunk on that kind of power.

“Okay...you can pull it out and start stroking yourself now.”

Mammon wasted no time pulling down on the zipper and kicking his pants on to the floor somewhere next to his bed. His now slightly dampened underwear was the next to go and soon his dick was in his hand, stroking slowly. On Aiden’s end all she could hear was low grunts and moans now. 

“All the noises you make are so cute. It makes me want to join you.”

If he was going to get off, so was she. She got on her knees and pulled the crotch of her underwear to the side for easier access. It was her turn to let out a high-pitched moan as she slid a finger slowly down the length of her vagina.

“S-so you’ve just been - ah - teasing this entire - ah - time?” He managed to sputter out while slowly picking up the pace with his other hand.

She was slowly moving up and down on her own fingers now, drawing small circles around her clit with her thumb. His talking was taking her out of it. “Less talking.” Her voice was cut short by another moan. “Can you be a good boy and just let me hear those sweet little noises you’re making?”

Mammon grew a little bolder now and let himself go a little more. His moans and whines and whimpers were all a lot louder now as he picked up the pace even more.

A few more pumps of her fingers, a bit of pressure on her clit, and now the sound of Mammon getting himself off to her voice alone. This was all it took to send her over the edge, a full body orgasm washing through her. Mammon heard her moan loud and clear over the line and he bit his lip. He would have to remember this feeling tomorrow so he would get back at her for making him wait so long to finish.

“F-fuck I’m so- ah - are ya gonna let me do that too?”

She was so lost in it that she almost forgot she was supposed to be helping him along too. She was still a little out of breath from her own orgasm but she managed to gain some of her previous composure.

“Cum for me, baby.”

One last stroke and his orgasm was rolling through his body as he ejaculated into his own hand and on his stomach. The volume of his moans lowered until all Aiden could hear on the other line was his heavy breathing as he came down from his high. Now he wished he had thought of getting something to clean up with before making a mess. He got up and put the phone between his ear and his shoulder as he walked to his bathroom to get a towel.

“Didn’t know you had all that in ya.”

“Oh god me either.” she said, covering her face with her arm, suddenly embarrassed. 

Mammon laughed quietly, laying back down in his bed. “Hey, I enjoyed it and it sounded like you did too?”

She groaned as she could feel her face getting even hotter than before.

“Can we uh stay on the phone a bit longer?” Mammon said. Even if he was a bit winded now, he knew he would have trouble falling asleep without some reminder of her next to him. He should make an excuse to take a shirt of hers soon. 

“Yeah of course. It’s kinda weird not being with you right now.”

It wasn’t exactly a confession, but he knew what she meant. “I feel the same way.”

**Author's Note:**

> hello this is the first piece I've written in a while and also the first piece of fic/smut I have ever written so please be nice lol. I had this idea while at my retail job and I couldn't stop thinking about it the entire shift so I just wrote this in one sitting to get it out of my head. I hope you enjoy. I have a couple other ideas so I might write more but idk yet. 
> 
> Anyways, I'm @gxxdboymammon on tumblr so please feel free to give me a follow :)
> 
> thank you for reading!


End file.
